


Reflections

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compliancy: HBP, Curses/Spells, F/M, Feisty, Fluff, Humour, Redeemed, Romance, Special Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On All Hallow's Eve, Hermione takes an extreme step for a glimpse of the future...   Related to "Dreams" but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione carried the empty bowl back to the kitchen as happy trick-or-treaters skipped back down her path. The rush was trailing off now, as the evening waned, and Hermione tidied unnecessarily as she waited for the clock to count down to midnight.

It wasn’t that she really _believed_ in Divination, not in the normal course of things – and certainly not in the case of that fraud Trelawny – but, sometimes, she wished she _could_ see the future. In the run up to another romance-free holiday season, the feeling was particularly strong.

That was why she was about to go upstairs and look in her mirror to see her one true love.

‘ _This_ is _not_ a stupid idea,’ Hermione muttered, making her way up to her bedroom. ‘This is an entirely legitimate piece of magic. This is _not_ the act of a desperate woman. Yeah, right,’ she muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her bedroom door and settled herself in the comfy armchair she’d set up in front of her full length mirror. The entry she’d read about this particular piece of magic hadn’t specified how long it would take for her to “see” her husband and she didn’t want to be distracted by a sudden cramp.

Hermione wriggled around getting comfortable and then, when the clock finally ticked over to twelve, she focused intently on the mirror in front of her.

And focused.

And focused.

Several minutes later she sighed harshly and slumped back in the chair. Leaning back, she rubbed her eyes and sighed again. Suddenly she sat up sharply. There, at the corner of her vision, the image was shifting out of focus, fading into a cloudy grey that spread to cover the whole mirror.

When Harry had described his experience with the Mirror of Erised, it had sounded as though his parents had stood in front of him, just smiling and looking at him. When the fog cleared from her mirror, Hermione saw something else entirely.

It was like watching a home movie. There was a wide back garden, with a large bonfire flickering silently off to one side. Nearer to Hermione, a woman with long lilac hair stood before a large cauldron, stirring the orange liquid gently bubbling within. As Hermione watched avidly, the woman straightened up and half-turned to call to someone behind her. Hermione frowned, wishing she could hear the woman’s words. Who was this woman? Then she noticed a tall man extricating himself from a large group of people near the bonfire. Hermione peered at the man, confused by the long white beard flowing down his heavily embroidered robes. Who were these people? Were these her friends, but older? How long would it be before she found her love? Suddenly the tall man pulled his wizard’s hat off and Hermione realised that, despite the snowy whiteness of his beard, the man’s shaggy hair was unmistakably black. As he shoved a hand through his hair in a characteristic gesture, Hermione suddenly recognised Harry. Peering closer at the woman who was now handing him a cup of the liquid from the cauldron, Hermione recognised the face behind the hair. ‘Luna!’ she cried to the empty room. ‘ _Harry_ and Luna?’ she gasped, seeing Harry wrap an arm around Luna’s waist and press a kiss to her cheek before he wandered off with his cup.

Suddenly Hermione was impatient. It was wonderful to see that her friends were happy, but where was she? And, more importantly, where was her husband?

She was twisting in her seat, trying to look past the bonfire or out beyond the cauldron, when there was activity at the edge of the mirror. A slender woman with curly hair in a dark indigo colour was making her way towards the group, a large bowl filled with white objects held out in front of her. There was a lot of gesturing and silent laughter as the group clambered down from their perch and clustered around the woman who, Hermione had now realised, was her. As this future-Hermione laughed and handed out the contents of the bowl – marshmallows, she deduced from the long sticks being thrust through them – she was twisting back, talking and laughing with someone just out of sight. Suddenly Harry said something that made everyone laugh uproariously, and the person sauntered into frame.

As she watched his long, lean figure slope towards her future self, Hermione was speechless with shock. _Draco Malfoy?_ she thought. How? How could she? How could _he_? She was about to thrust herself out of her seat in disbelief when something caught her eye. It was just a moment, a glance between them when everyone else was dispersing back to the bonfire to cook their marshmallows. He came close, leaning over her shoulder to grab one of the few remaining marshmallows from the bowl. Her future self turned slightly to speak to him, angling her body into the curve of his arm and she saw a flicker of amusement, and something more, flash in his eyes as he tucked her against him. Her future self smiled at him warmly, tenderly running a hand down the long false beard lying against his elegant robes. Something twisted inside her at the sight, and she sat back in her chair in shock.

_Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco. Huh._

Still in shock, Hermione watched as the scene faded once again to a pale fog before clearing to leave Hermione looking at her confused and shell-shocked self.

 

_Five years later_

 

‘All right, everybody!’ Hermione yelled, holding out the bowl of marshmallows she had confiscated from her husband. There was a sudden commotion as the group rushed over to collect the long-awaited treats.

‘I’ve got sticks!’ Harry cried.

‘Draco,’ Hermione called, ‘stop lurking about the manor or all the marshmallows’ll be gone!’

‘Go easy, Hermione,’ Harry called from the bonfire, ‘he’s an old man!’

Draco smiled easily as the others laughed, Ron laughed so hard that his wizard’s hat nearly fell into the bonfire.

‘Weasley seems intent on causing a conflagration tonight, doesn’t he?’ Draco whispered, stepping up behind her and slipping an arm around her shoulder to remove a marshmallow from the bowl.

‘Always good to have goals,’ Hermione responded, twisting slightly into the curve of his arm.

A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth. ‘You shameless hussy, Granger,’ he commented quietly.

Smirking up at him she wriggled closer, smiling properly when he squeezed her close. As she wrapped an arm around her beloved husband’s waist and smiled at the cheerful madness taking place before them, Hermione reflected that there might be something to this Divination lark after all.


End file.
